Deathly Loved
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: Sometimes to be with the one you love, you have to do anything... but how much is too much?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix.

Warnings: A serious M rating for this one (in future chapters)! Just for the disturbing topics, sex, some language, blood, abuse, and again disturbing topics.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's… over," Neo's coarse voice stated. Opening his eyes, he saw dark clouds hovering over him, threatening rain. He was lying comfortably on his back, surrounded by flowers. He wasn't sure where he was or how he was still alive and in the matrix, but it didn't matter. The war was finally over.

Closing his eyes again, he inhaled, filling his lungs with nature's air. He allowed his mind to wander trough all different theories and possibilities. _What if the Oracle did something? What about Smith? Maybe I'm in heaven. If I'm in heaven, then where's…_

"Trinity!" Neo shouted, scrambling to his feet. He looked around himself and only several feet away, Trinity's body lay. Strangely enough, the flowers around them were daffodils, Trinity's favorite.

Taking his step, he tripped, falling onto all fours. The soft ground protected him, only dirt stains as proof that he fell. Crawling to his love, he took her cold hands, muttering desperately to come back to him. He wasn't sure if it was tears or just him, but his vision became blurry, colors around him meshing into one. _Wait…Colors? I haven't seen colors since… before I was the One. What does this mean? Why can't I see the code?_ Neo thought. He closed his eyes tightly for several moments. Opening them again, he saw a quick flash of green numbers and letters make the scenery around him. He blinked again, seeing the bright colored flowers again as any normal human being would. _What's… happening?_ His head started to hurt as the flashes became quicker. Even when he closed his eyes, he felt the pain behind his lids. His breathing became heavy and his head began to swirl. He opened his eyes once more to see Trinity gazing up at him. _I thought you were dead…_ He said to himself before the pain numbed his body and he was launched into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

A while ago, my cousin and I were thinking of 'what-if' scenarios and she mentioned this. Our conversation:  
Cousin: What if Neo was a necrophiliac?  
Me: What the hell? That'd be… strange.  
Cousin: And he like… brought Trinity back to life.  
Me: And the title is called the Matrix Reloaded?  
Cousin: No, I mean if she was like some zombie thing and Neo was this psycho, obsessive guy…

Anyways, it was a really weird conversation. It resulted in a story, so I'm fine with it.

Most of the creepy stuff was written in the ER when it was really busy. Found a corner and started writing. I didn't even know when my family's name was called into one of the patient rooms! Boy, was that a mess. Running through hospital departments sure aren't fun! (And wow, can I get off topic.) It was a great place to write though!

Sorry I talk so long… honestly. Oh yeah, and thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer/Warnings: See opening chapter.

* * *

Neo blinked his eyes open. The pain wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't nauseating either. He tilted his head towards Trinity, watching her chest rise and fall. He could _see_ her. He saw her raven colored hair and her pale skin, showing a sickly green tint on her face. She was covered by a white dress stained with dirt and pollen. The fabric was thin and soft, more like a gown than a dress.

He moved closer to her, putting a hand over her stomach. "Trin?" he choked out. "Trinity, answer me! Please."

She mumbled something indistinct and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but her muscles refused to do so. "Neo…" she murmured.

"I'm right here."

Neo's eyes locked with hers. _They're different somehow. They look… empty. Cloudy and disturbed._

"We have to," he paused, "find a place to stay." Neo got up from the ground, his balance steady now. "Wait here for a minute." Neo ran down a hill in the clearing, finding no trace of civilization within their vicinity.

Returning to Trinity, he asked, "Can you walk?"

Trinity shook her head after several attempts trying to get up.

Neo gulped and picked her up bridal style, walking in the opposite direction from where he had just come back from.

Neo had wandered through the flower field until approaching a dirt road which he then followed. Hours later, including their several breaks, Neo had spotted a small ranch -surrounded by the same flowers as in the clearing-, which appeared abandoned. Severely damaged shutters hung by one bolt and the screen door had been ripped which appeared to be from weather storms. It had started drizzling, shortly turning into a heavy shower. _Just in time,_ Neo thought. Approaching the house, he set one foot carefully on the first step, before putting both his and Trinity's full weight on it. The stairs creaked as he climbed on them, but Neo wasn't concerned about their stability.

He set Trinity down on the wood planks of the porch, the rail post helping her sit up. He peeked into the windows, trying to see if anyone was inside. _No, this place hasn't been touched for years._

Neo opened the screen door and reached for the front door's handle. He sighed when they door wouldn't open. If he were able to see the code, he would've opened the door using his powers, but he didn't want to feel pain now, nor did he want to faint again in the rain.

Although Neo felt extremely weak, he managed to gather enough strength to collide himself with the door, breaking the deadbolt -which was probably rusted and fragile anyways- and getting into the house.

Neo went through the one story home quickly, finding two bedrooms, a bathroom (with working appliances), a functioning kitchen connecting to a large, empty room, and a small living room.

Going back outside, he looked at Trinity, thinking she resembled a doll. Her head was tilted to the side, eyes wide, staring at a crack in the wood paneling of the porch. Trinity's arms were motionless, limp at her sides, and her legs stretched out. This view made Neo frown. "I can help you live," he promised, picking her up and taking her into their new home. He placed her on the bed in one of the rooms. Closing her eyes, Neo watched her sleep. He sat on the other side of the bed, thinking to himself. _But you were dead. Are you a part of my imagination? Or am I dead too? If not, are you… a corpse or…alive? Try looking at her, Neo. No. Just try it! Try looking for the code. You promised to help her live, what if this helps? It's worth trying. She is worth trying._

Neo looked back at her fixing his eyes on her hand. He tried remembering her code. He knew he had it, he was sure. Neo had remembered taking the time to memorize her code before. He touched her hand, closing his eyes tightly. Neo tried remembering her exact code from when he saved her on the rooftop just weeks ago.

Feeling unsuccessful, he opened his eyes again, surprised to see everything encrypted. He walked throughout the house, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. He closed his eyes once more and concentrated on the colored world he had woken up to.

He smiled when he opened his eyes, pleased with what he had trained himself to do.

He walked back to the bed, lying down next to Trinity. "I know what to do now Trin. Get some sleep. We'll start tomorrow," Neo whispered in her ear, grinning.

* * *

Ah, sorry this chapter is short. I wrote it through some really bad writer's block. Anyhoo, wanted to let you all know that I probably won't be updating this week. Taking a vacation. My brain is tired and my arms are about to fall off. Not literally though... hehe.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Now, you probably are wondering 'This is a necrophilia story? What on earth is she doing? Neo and Trinity are the perfect couple!' Yes, well they are also a dead couple (LOL, I'm harsh.) Don't get me wrong; I love them together as much as the next person, but I really wanted to try something different. I haven't seen any fan fictions like this before in the matrix archives, so I thought it'd be cool. It's still going to be a romance fic but also... a bit on the horror side too. You might see this in the next few chapters (consider that your warning). hehe

Oh yeah, either I'm extremely tired from the lack of sleep I've been getting or this laptop I'm on is auto-correcting the strangest things. I wrote 'could' and I went back and it said 'couple'. It's very irritating

And, I know chapters are short, but they'll get longer as we get into the story more, okay? Okay.

Also, thank you so much to those who've been reviewing or reading. -gives internet hug-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix.

* * *

Neo forced himself awake -although it hadn't felt like he had slept at all due to the bizarre dreams he had- before the sun rose, wanting to take advantage of the day. He had decided to clean the house and clear one of the rooms where he could 'help' Trinity.

Neo found mops and brooms in a closet near the kitchen and several unpopular brands of detergents and soaps underneath the sink behind a blur of cobwebs. He had spent hours cleaning the house, ridding the windows of dirt and the kitchen from mildew. Neo had personally found the bathroom to be the most disgusting room of the whole house. The toilet water was green with growing bacteria in the bowl and the shower had become black with dirt and scum. He had finished cleaning well into the afternoon and went back into his bedroom where Trinity was still sleeping.

He kneeled down the side of the bed and watched her for a moment before shaking her shoulder and whispering, "Trin, wake up."

Automatically her eyes lifted open, surprising Neo a bit. Usually he had to call her name several times before she'd wake up. He decided to ignore it and tell Trinity what he planned to do.

"Don't worry," Neo assured, "I've rearranged codes before. Not humans, but I don't think I'll have a problem. All you have to do is keep still and don't give me any problems. Can you do that for me?"

Trinity's face remained stoic and since she didn't physically move her body, Neo assumed it was another was of saying 'okay'.

He carried her into the spare room and put her down on the bed. He had placed a chair next to the bed and a glass of water on the nightstand. "Close your eyes," he said before taking a sip of water. Trinity heard the glass 'clink' against the nightstand and felt an incredible pain pierce her as Neo started to arrange her code. She wanted to tell him to stop, in fact, she had, but her voice wouldn't work. It was like she was... broken.

He revived the muscles in her upper body and repaired her voice box. Neo began messing with her skin pigment codes, attempting to brighten up her face, but her codes refused to be arranged in that order. Each time he tried to fix them, they'd jump back. Out of his frustration, Neo curled his fist and punched Trinity, yelling, "Damn it! What the fuck's wrong with you!?"

Trinity had found her voice and screamed when she was hit, making Neo realize what he'd done. He took her hand in his and kissed it muttering "I'm so sorry, Trinity. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking…"

Neo had put her back in her bed, examining the dark bruises already showing. _You broke her ribs? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no self control? _

Because Trinity was still in excruciating pain hours later, Neo gave her (questionable) painkillers which seemed to calm her down. She was fragile; he'd have to remember that. Neo knew there would be consequences, but how could he know _this_ would happen?

_Was it a mistake to bring her back? Did I even bring her back?_

Neo tried to forget everything about Trinity and focus on himself. _How am I going to earn money? It's not like I can get a job. I can't leave Trinity alone here, she's too unstable. Maybe I could put her in a hospital. Wait, she's wanted by the FBI, right? They're still after her. But maybe not, now that the war is over. I wish I knew what was going on. I defeated Smith and all of a sudden I wake up in that field. Maybe I should try contacting Zion._

Neo ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone attached to the wall. He wasn't sure which number to dial. It wasn't like there was a specific number to be connected to a different reality. No, he just pressed talk on his cell phone and Link would pick up…

Neo sighed and dialed a random number, a confused, slightly irritated look on his face.

"Operator," a deep voice said.

"Morpheus?" Neo asked, surprised to hear his voice...or one so similar.

"How do you know that? Who is this?"

"It's Neo."

"Oh God, that can't be possible…"


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry for my lack of updates. School just started and I've been trying to get organized for weeks! With homework, tutoring people, and my insane amount of dental and doctor appointments this month, I've been so busy! So, I thank you for not sending me hate mail and angry PM's telling me to update.

Thank you very much RedQueenForever and silverandrubies for reviewing and anybody else who's been reading.

Also, I apologize for my chapters being so short. I have no idea why I keep doing this. From now on, I will not post a chapter that is under 1,000 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Matrix' or any brand named products/items mentioned in this story

Warning: They're out of character in this chapter. Deal with it.

* * *

"Morpheus? Are you still there?" Neo asked.

"_Neo, where…? Why…? I-I don't understand this."_

"I need your help."

"_Where are you now?"_

"Somewhere in the matrix? I'm not sure," said Neo. "I don't know how I got here -or why for that matter- but I know you can help me."

"_Alright. We'll find your location and Link can-"_

"No!" Neo growled. "Nobody can know where we are. It can only be you, Morpheus. You're the only one I can trust now."

Morpheus paused. _"Okay. I'll only be able to jack in for about an hour. After that, they'll become suspicious."_

"Fine."

"_Neo?" _Morpheus asked. Without a reply, he said, _"I've always believed in you… But this time, I'm not so sure."_

Neo was about to respond, but as he heard Morpheus hang up, Neo scoffed and slammed the receiver down on the counter.

He made his way to his and Trinity's bedroom, calming himself on the way there. He took a deep breath, releasing the rest of his anger before entering the room. He saw Trinity just as she was when he left, sitting up against the bed's headboard, looking straight ahead towards the closet. Neo could see her picking at her nails and scratching her palms, leaving red stains on the bedspread. Kneeling beside her, he took her bleeding hands into his, smearing the blood onto his own hand to examine her cuts.

Looking into her sad eyes, he asked, "Are you hurting yourself?"

Trinity shook her head firmly.

"What are you doing?" Neo asked gently.

Trinity hung her head shamefully and Neo sighed. "You're… Delicate, Trin. You've got to be careful now," he said.

Neo saw tears drop from Trinity's face, falling onto her bleeding palms. He got up to get bandages and Neosporin in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and to wash his own hands.

As Neo wiped off the dried blood on Trinity, he tilted her chin up to look at him. He smiled and said, "We've got an old friend an old friend coming by later."

Trinity's eyes brightened behind the white haze clouding them. "Who is it?" she asked softly.

"Morpheus."

"You said he was a friend of _ours_. Did you mean _yours_?" Trinity asked innocently.

Neo's brow furrowed. "What're you talking about, Trin? You've known him longer than I have."

Trinity shook her head. Looking back at Neo, smiling widely, she said, "Maybe I'll remember him when I see him."

Neo nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you will."

Trinity began to yawn as Neo finished wrapping her discolored hands in gauze. "Why don't you take a nap," he suggested. Trinity shrugged. "You'll probably wake up before Morpheus comes."

"Do you promise I can meet him today?" Neo nodded. "Okay. Just for a little while." She agreed.

Neo helped her lay down, as she still couldn't move well due to her injured ribs.

Neo waited for Morpheus for over an hour. The good thing was that Trinity could get some sleep. The bad part was that Morpheus was never late. Timing is everything. Neo was starting to doubt if he would show up. Though as if on cue, Morpheus knocked on the frame of the screen door, looking through the window next to him. It didn't take Neo more than thirty seconds to answer the door and invite Morpheus inside.

"Let's stay out here for now, Neo. There are some things we have to talk about," said Morpheus.

Neo stepped onto the creaking porch and closed the screen door behind him before sitting on the steps next to his friend.

After a few moments of silence, Morpheus asked "Neo… how is it that you're…?"

"Alive?" Neo paused. "I honestly can't tell you. I remember Smith and our last fight. I _think_ I beat him. Then I woke up. I woke up in the matrix with Trinity."

"Well, you did defeat Smith; that I'm sure of. The machines got to Zion before us. They destroyed most of the city, but we're rebuilding."

Neo's elbows were rested on his knees as he traced his lower lip with his thumb. "Did anyone… Is everyone alright?"

"In Zion or on the ship?"

"You tell me."

"About a third of our soldiers died and there's more than I can count who're in critical care." Morpheus sighed.

Neo shifted uncomfortably on the step. "What about everyone on the Hammer?"

"They're okay. Nobody there got hurt seriously - except Maggie." Neo looked up curiously with a confused expression. "Bane got her."

"Oh," Neo said quietly.

"What happened to Bane? We assumed you were the only one who knew but you never came back…"

"He was, I don't know, 'possessed' you could say," said Neo.

"By whom?"

Neo didn't answer. He stared at Morpheus knowing he'd understand who it was.

"_Smith?_ How is that possible? He's a program," Morpheus hissed.

"It doesn't matter now. Smith is gone," Neo said quietly as if reminding himself. Morpheus nodded.

"Smith tried to attack you out of the matrix?" Morpheus asked, insisting they kept the conversation.

"Morpheus, I don't know," he said slowly. "I don't know why I'm here or what happened here, alright? _Please_, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," Morpheus said after a few minutes. "I shouldn't have came here and bombarded you with all these questions without even saying 'hello' first." He put a hand on Neo's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'm glad you're back, Neo."

Neo stretched his back and looked away from Morpheus after he took his hand off his shoulder. They sat there for a while, collecting their own thoughts until Morpheus spoke out.

"Do you know what happened to the matrix?"

"What about it?" Neo asked, deciding he was too curious to give his ex-captain an attitude.

"When I was on my way over here, I saw everything in ruins! Then there's just a couple miles of a field and then this house," he said, motioning around them. "Do you know where we are right now?" Neo didn't answer. "New York City, Neo. And look, not a single person besides you here."

"Trinity, too," Neo added.

"While I was searching for you, I tried looking for her too. I couldn't find her."

"No, she's here Morpheus," Neo assured. He stood up; grabbing Morpheus's arm and pulling him up too, Neo led him into the bedroom where Trinity was still sleeping.

Neo moved to her side, sending his grin towards Morpheus.

Not believing it could possibly be Trinity; Morpheus stepped forward, coming closer and closer to her until he found himself sitting on the bed in the space next to her. He reached a hand out to touch her green, flushed skin, cringing when he felt the coldness of her body.

"It's amazing. She was gone, but now she's back." Neo beamed.

Too low for Neo to understand, he mumbled, "I don't think she is."

* * *

Eh, so what'd you think? Is this fic turning out to be too depressing? I hope not. Knowing me, it probably is though.

Also, I'm depending on Microsoft Word's spell check this time. I'm way too tired to proof read and I usually don't do a good job anyway. Sorry if it didn't pick up on anything or if I was just being a moron like I tend to be sometimes. hehe

Reviews are uh-may-zing! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

I'm uninspired. Inspire me. Oh yeah, after this I've decided to write a sequel to _Separation_. I'd drop this story and just write the sequel, but I can barely get it done now. I definitely wouldn't be able to write it later… And yes, I do want to finish this.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Warnings: Out of character-ness again. Yeah, just go back to the prologue or where ever they are and reread them. They shall appear in this chapter!! (yay)

Trinity woke up to the soothing feeling of her hair being stroked. She turned her head to see Neo's warm smile welcome her to consciousness.

"You've been asleep for a while," Neo whispered above her ear. "Almost fourteen hours."

Trinity's brow furrowed. "Seems like it was only five," she thought aloud. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she asked, "When is Morpheus coming?"

Neo sighed. "He left a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Trinity asked.

"I tried to but you were sound asleep. I thought I should let you rest for a while. Morpheus agreed."

"I really wanted to meet him," Trinity said sadly.

"I know, sweetheart. He was talking to you while you were asleep, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked him to stay here while I went out to look around. I found a little store nearby where I picked up some food. When I came back, he said although you were asleep, he told you how Zion was being rebuilt and how all our friends were feeling. And he wanted me to tell you that for everything you've been through, you look amazing." Trinity blushed.

"I still wish I was awake," she said.

"Don't worry, he'll come back soon. I'll make sure you're awake next time."

"What'd you find?" Trinity asked after a moment.

Neo acted clueless. "What?"

"When you left while Morpheus was here, what did you find?"

"Oh." Neo paused. "I went to a store… Got food for us," he said, deciding not to mention that he _stole_ it and that there was absolutely nobody but himself in the matrix. He was hoping she wouldn't see the somewhat disgusted expression on his face. Thankfully, the thought of food distracted Trinity's attention and sent her stomach growling.

"How about I make you something to eat?" Neo suggested.

Trinity shrugged. "One more minute," she said, snuggling into Neo's shoulder. Neo chose to ignore her 'ow' when she most likely bruised her soft forehead against his arm.

Trinity smiled and closed her eyes again, resting against Neo's chest. Hearing her yawn, Neo said "Don't fall asleep again. You're probably just tired since you haven't eaten. Once we get things back to normal, you'll feel a lot better."

"Are we going back to Zion?" Trinity asked curiously.

Neo sighed and shook his head. "I'm honestly not sure what we're going to do, Trin."

"Oh."

"I guess we'll have to talk to Morpheus." Trinity frowned a bit as she thought of all the things that could go wrong when they talked to Morpheus. "What if they don't want us back?" she asked.

"Why would that happen?" Neo asked. Trinity shrugged. She knew why they wouldn't want to see her the way she currently looks, Neo knew it too, but Trinity didn't want to ruin the optimistic mood she was returning to. "Let's have something to eat," she said.

Neo smiled warmly, got up from the bed and went to the other side to carry Trinity into the kitchen. He was certain she couldn't walk and planned to arrange her code later, now that her broken ribs had stopped swelling.

He set her in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. Neo wasn't too sure about the stability of the furniture in the house, but figured he'd trust it until something broke and Trinity got hurt. Going back towards the stove behind the counter, Neo asked, "So, what do you want?" Trinity shrugged. "We can have toast or eggs. I can attempt to make pancakes if you want." Trinity chuckled. "I think I'll have to go with the pancakes," she said

"You just want to tease me, don't you?" Trinity grinned and nodded. Neo smiled back.

"I told you to just read the directions, didn't I?" Trinity said, squishing a clump of raw batter in her pancake.

"I did!" Neo cried, "But look at that. They still came out terrible." He laughed. "At least I tried. Besides, they came out better than the ones I once made in Zion."

Trinity's expression became puzzled. "You never _made_ these in Zion."

"Yes I did," Neo argued, then mumbled, "You just don't remember."

They sat together in awkward silence, Trinity deciding whether or not to ask about the story. Concluding on no, she leaned her head against her hand and yawned.

"Trin?" Neo asked sounding concerned.

"Mhmm?"

"I think I should do some more tests on you. I think I could-"

"No. No, Neo, I don't want to," Trinity interrupted.

"Trinity, just think-"

"No! Neo, last time you hurt me. I don't want…" Trinity's voice cracked. A few tears slipped out her eyes at she remembered the last experience.

"Alright. We don't have to, okay?" Neo said. Trinity nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I want to lie down," said Trinity.

Neo was about to suggest that she shouldn't, but figured she'd get more upset. He carried her back into their room, setting her down on one side of the bed and going to the other to lie next to her.

When he let out an exasperated sigh, Trinity calmly asked, "Is something wrong?"

Neo stared at her bruised cheekbones and her cracked lips. Neo rolled onto his other side, watching the rain fall through the cracked window across from him. After a few moments he answered her. "No."

"I know you Neo. You can tell me if something is wrong. Can't you trust me?"

Neo slowly rolled back over to face her and laid an arm over her side. "Of course I can trust you. That's why we're here," said Neo, irritated. Trinity gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "You're blaming me for this?!" Trinity nearly yelled. She ripped herself out of Neo's hold to stand on wobbly feet. "I died and now all you can think about is yourself?!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way, Trin. I meant we're still alive. If it weren't for you, I would've turned back and-" Neo hadn't been able to finish his sentence. He watched as Trinity brow furrowed and her eyes closed. Her face became white -the closest color she'd had to look normal- when she stepped back, trying to catch herself as she fell against the wall. Neo heard a gruesome _thud_ as Trinity's head hit the wall and her body went limp on the floor.


End file.
